The present invention relates generally to the field of communication channels, and more particularly to identifying a preferred means of contact through which an individual receives communications from another individual.
Communication channels are a medium through which individuals and/or organizations communicate through messages (e.g., voice, text, video, etc.). Face-to-face or personal communication (e.g., in-person, video conferencing, etc.) allows an individual or individuals to interact and interpret a message in light of visual and auditory cues provided by physical presence, tone of voice, and facial expressions, thereby increasing the ability of the individuals to correctly interpret the message. Mobile communication channels (e.g., telephone communications, mobile phone communications, etc.) allow for an interactive exchange between individuals that is limited to auditory cues, allowing additional interpretation of the message based on tones of voice. Electronic communication channels encompass email, Internet, intranet and social media platforms that can be used for one-on-one, group, or mass communication thereby allowing a combination of multiple types of media (e.g., text, graphics, sound, video, etc.) and two-way communication (e.g., interactive communication). Written communication channels deliver messages that do not necessarily necessitate interaction with an individual and/or group (e.g., policies, letters, memos, notices, announcements, etc.), in which interpretation of the message is based on the clarity of the written message.